The Rise of a Liar ( Celestia Ludenberg FANFICTION )
by applegenociders
Summary: Do you ever wonder how our Super High School Level Gambler came to be? How she grew to be such a talented liar? How she managed to trick everyone at Hope's Peak Academy ? This fanfiction is a timeline of the greatest, darkest liar: Taeko Yasuhiro - or Celestia Ludenberg.


( This chapter is mainly focusing on Taeko's parents and how they handle their newborn daughter . FYI, I randomly made up her parents names, their house, and their city they're currently living in. I own NOTHING but my imagination, there was no information given about Celestia's parents so I made up everything about them. Each chapter is going to go by 'years'. So this chapter is Taeko/Celes at the age of one ; an infant. Please enjoy ? I kind of suck at writing so yeah.. x.x don't yell at me thanks u )

**January 23rd - Year One **

**CHAPTER ONE**

"I told you I'm gambling tonight, Narumi! Why don't you ever listen?"

The Yasuhiros' lived in a nice big house, thanks to Akihiko Yasuhiro's gambling and Narumi Yasuhiro's job as an artist. Mrs. Yasuhiro is currently a famous artist in the small city, Tokimiya. She mostly paints and sketches abstract dark themes ; a different type of art. Although she receives much criticism and hate from her profession, she continues to do what she does best. Holding the small infant in her arms, she felt her fingers shaking. Her eyes were wide open and she felt her husband's eyes locked on hers ; like he was going to kill her. Taeko fell in a deep slumber about an hour ago due to her mother's soothing, calm, voice.

Narumi Yasuhiro had a meeting she had to attend in thirty minutes, but she knew she wasn't going to be attending that meeting- therefore she would have to listen to her boss cuss her out the next morning, which made her stomach turn. "Are you even listening to me?" Mr. Yasuhiro spoke sternly as he began clenching his hands. Narumi took a step back, nodding her head. "Y-Yes.. I understand. It's not a problem at all..! Please, do enjoy your night.." Mrs. Yasuhiro spoke softly, her voice cracking as she smiled ever so lightly. Akihiko Yasuhiro lifted his head and walked out the door, mumbling under his breath as he slammed the door- waking the infant child : Taeko Yasuhiro.

Mrs. Yasuhiro broke down into tears as she fell to the perfectly wooden tiled floor. Her knees shook as held her newborn baby in her arms. The bawling of the infant made her body go numb and her hands weaken. Her mind took over her soul, her body, and her heart. Narumi held the baby tightly in her arms, regaining strength from the love of her child- and also started bawling. It's not bad to lie every now and then, is it? Living as a lie is different. Mrs. Yasuhiro lived a lie. She tricked herself and she tricked the people around her. Lies are contagious, and they tend to grow onto others right? Even the ones you love and care about the most, correct?

"Oh.. Taeko.." Narumi spoke weakly as she began to smile, a real smile. "Please.. Please don't ever lie to anyone. Be yourself, your beautiful, strong self. Don't become what I have become.. But you do know why mommy is doing this,correct? It's because I love you.. And if I were to ever tell the truth, or be who mommy is - You wouldn't be safe and happy. You wouldn't have a healthy childhood.. Mommy and daddy.. They love you.. Oh so much.."

Mrs. Yasuhiro lived a lie, a fake, a monster. It's like drowning. You decided to play in the lake, and guess what? You forgot how to swim. After seconds of moving your arms vigorously, you've given up. You thought this was going to be a fun little swim, but no. You can feel your lungs tightening and your whole body is absolutely still. You're drowning. This is your fault. You decided to jump in, and you drowned. And this time there is no lifeguard or friend to save you. You're alone in a dark, unforgiving world. This is _your_ doing, this is _your_ fault.

An hour and twenty two minutes later, Narumi Yasuhiro was half asleep on the couch. Taeko was put away in her crib, fast asleep- or so her mother thought. It was silent, at 9:33 PM on a Friday night, and Taeko sat in her small crib, blankets wrapped around her small body. As she reached for one of her favorite dolls, she noticed the red thread of the doll's dress was undoing ; coming apart. The child started to pout, but eventually threw it in anger- the doll flying across her room and hitting the brightly painted lilac walls of her room. Taeko then sat in silence for thirty minutes, staring at her wall and all of the pictures of her and her family. Her eyes met pictures of her mother and her father- looking very cheerful and carefree. Oh how she wished they were as happy as they were in the pictures. But part of her enjoyed the drama, the glares, and the lies.

She enjoyed this, it was entertainment instead she didn't and couldn't have a bowl of popcorn in front of her. Although she couldn't quite understand the words coming out of her parents' mouths when they scolded at each other- she enjoyed it. No, _she loved it_. Taeko could clearly understand that her father was _not_ a good man, and her mother was an innocent,weak woman.

Mr. Yasuhiro never came home that night. When Narumi woke at about 8:04AM, she staggered to her bedroom, still half asleep - realizing that her husband was not asleep in their bed , nor was he making noise around the house. She guessed he stayed at a hotel or at a friend's. Mrs. Yasuhiro then staggered to Taeko's room and found her baby giggling and rolling in her crib at the sight of her beautiful , dark haired mother. "Good morning,Taeko~!" Narumi spoke joyously, lifting the baby from her crib and rocking her slowly back and forth in her arms. And as Taeko began to drool, the door slammed open, and the family picture frame began to fall from the wall ; shattering to the ground. Taeko stopped giggling and her eyes went blank- along with her mother's.


End file.
